militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anthony R. Jones
Anthony Ray Jones is a retired U.S. Army Lieutenant General who served as acting commander of the U.S. Army Training and Doctrine Command. Early career A native of Washington, Indiana, Jones graduated from Indiana University in June, 1970 and was a Reserve Officer Training Corps Distinguished Military Graduate.Biography, Major General Anthony R. Jones, United States Army Europe & 7th Army web site, accessed December 17, 2011 Commissioned a Second Lieutenant of Infantry, Jones later became qualified in the Aviation branch. His early assignments included: Task Force Executive Officer and Company Commander, 160th Aviation Group (Airborne), 1st Special Operations Command; Commander, 3rd Battalion 227th Aviation Regiment, 3rd Armored Division; Commander, Combat Aviation Brigade, 24th Infantry Division; Chief of Staff, 24th Infantry Division (Mechanized); and Deputy Director for Operations, National Military Command Center, J-3, The Joint Staff. General Jones's overseas experience included Operation Desert Shield and Operation Desert Storm in Saudi Arabia, as well as Operation Joint Guard in Bosnia.Biography, Lieutenant General Anthony R. Jones, U.S. Army Training and Doctrine Command web site, accessed December 17, 2011 Later career Jones's later assignments included: Assistant Division Commander (Forward), 1st Armored Division; Commanding General, U.S. Army Aviation Center and Fort Rucker; and Chief of Staff, U.S. Army Europe and Seventh Army. General Jones's final assignment was as Deputy Commander of U.S. Army Training and Doctrine Command. In 2004 Jones co-led an inquiry into alleged detainee abuse in Iraq by members of U.S. military intelligence.Lack of Oversight Led to Abuse of Detainees, Investigator Says, by Mark Mazzetti, Los Angeles Times, March 09, 2005News article, Report Faults Intelligence Soldiers at Abu Ghraib, by Jim Garamone, American Forces Press Service, August 25, 2004 He served as acting TRADOC commander after General Kevin P. Byrnes was relieved of duty in 2005.Newspaper article, 4-Star General Is Dismissed Over Conduct, by Eric Schmitt, New York Times, August 10, 2005 Education Lieutenant General Jones graduated from the Infantry Officer Basic and Advanced Courses, the U.S. Army Command and General Staff College, and the U.S. Army War College. He holds a Masters Degree in Systems Management from the University of Southern California.Local General To Lead Abu Ghraib Inquiry, by David Lerman, Newport News Daily Press, June 26, 2004 Awards and decorations His awards and decorations include the Distinguished Service Medal, Defense Superior Service Medal, Legion of Merit (3), Bronze Star Medal, Meritorious Service Medal (8), Air Medal, Army Commendation Medal (2), Army General Staff Badge, the Joint Staff Badge, Expert Infantryman Badge, Master Aviator Badge, Parachutist Badge, and Ranger Tab.Lt Gen. Anthony R. Jones guest speaker at 2007 Commissioning, The Bison News, Indiana University Alumni Association, Summer, 2007 Post military career After leaving the Army Jones worked as Vice President of Training Systems and Services for the Boeing Company.News release, Boeing Names Anthony R. Jones Vice President of Training Systems and Services, Boeing Company web site, November 1, 2006 In 2011 Jones was inducted into the Army Aviation Hall of Fame.Anthony R. Jones page, Army Aviation Association of America web site, accessed December 17, 2011 References Category:United States Army generals Category:Indiana University alumni Category:Living people Category:Park University alumni Category:American army personnel of the Iraq War Category:United States Army War College alumni Category:United States Army Command and General Staff College alumni Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:Recipients of the Defense Superior Service Medal